Let Me Love You
by BurningFlamesPassion
Summary: Rukia broke up with Renji and has never been the same lately. Ichigo is worried. ONESHOT


Author's Note: A little song-fic that I came up with when I heard this song.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Bleach characters nor do I own the song by Mario.

Song-fic based on the song, Let Me Love You by Mario

* * *

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
you don't believe his stories  
you know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

Rukia broke up with Renji a week ago. More like he broke up with her. She has been depressed ever since and it hurt Ichigo to see her that way. Everytime he asked if she was really okay, she would just say yes she's fine. But it didn't show that she was fine. Her eyes told her a different story.

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

He wanted to put an end to her misery. He missed all the times when they fought over little tiny trivial things. He missed the way she made fun of him. He missed the way she hit him on his head. He missed the way she called him an idiot. She missed the old Rukia. Oh, how he wanted her back so badly!

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

He walked right up to his closet where the petite shinigami was currently occupying. He slid the door open. Rukia looked up from the manga that she was reading and gave Ichigo a smile. A very plastic smile. He swore he could shout at her there and then but that would just make things worse. In the end, he smiled back as well. "Rukia…" he started but was cut off by Rukia.

"Ichigo, I'm fine. Don't worry so much." She stated so simply. It is simple so say what you don't really mean, but so difficult to say it like you really mean it.

"Rukia, you're not alright. You have to let me help you." Said Ichigo in a pleading tone that made Rukia's heart jump slightly. She has never heard him say anything in that manner.

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

He looked at her with his intense amber orbs. Scanning every feature of her face. She _IS_ beautiful. Her cobalt eyes stared into his amber ones. They shimmered under the sun, which is setting. They stayed like that for seemed like hours.

In his head, Ichigo was thinking…

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

He then said, "Rukia, please. I want the old you back. I want you to call me names again. I want you hit me again. God, Rukia, I need your oldself back!" the tone he used was soft but was forced to emphasize certain words. Rukia went wide-eyed and her eyes started to fill with tears threatening to flow down her face.

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...

"I-I-chigo… Y-y-you…" Rukia started stuttering. She didn't know what to say. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that this was his way of saying he loved her. _Wait, does he really…LOVE me? _That thought ran in her mind over and over again. Tears were already flowing down her face. She searched through his eyes. She saw worry, anger and…is that really love?

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

Ichigo's heart lurched when she saw her cry. He just wanted to make Rukia happy and alive again. Suddenly, his entire body went towards her. His head tilting and his eyes closing. Reaching closer and closer to Rukia's own head. Rukia didn't move. She didn't want to move. She knew what was coming. Soon, both their lips were touching each other. It was a shy kiss at first bit it soon grew a tad more passionate. Ichigo's hands cupped her face to bring her closer to him.

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

They pulled away from each other reluctantly. Ichigo was half expecting Rukia to scream at him but she didn't. She hugged him and dug her face in his strong muscular chest, sobbing. He hugged her, rubbing her back to soothe her. He put his chin on her head and said, "Rukia, let me love you. That's all you need baby."

Rukia nodded her head. Despite her crying, she started to smile. A true genuine smile.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I know it's a little bit OOC but i can't help it! I love Ichigo if he was something like that... Anyway, review okay... please... 


End file.
